Beast of Burden
by doublebubblequeen18
Summary: *Spoiler Alert (Vol.2)* Sequel to my other fic, That Something Unspoken. Peter and Gamora have continued their secret relationship, hiding it from the team so as to avoid teasing, but Groot's attachment to Gamora and Rocket's loud mouth is making keeping things under wraps a bit difficult. It's only a matter of time before they're outed. [Starmora]


***Note. This fanfiction takes places a few weeks after the events of my other fic,** _ **That Something Unspoken.**_ *** *Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2***

Beast of Burden

Gamora and Peter have carried on their relationship and have managed to keep it from the team thus far knowing they will be subject to ridicule. Needing a break from the ship and the crew, Gamora and Peter go out to pick up some supplies however, Groot in his infantile state, has become increasingly attached to Gamora meaning Peter and Gamora wouldn't be picking up supplies on their own like they'd hoped, but some surprising comforts from home lift Peter's spirits.

Gamora awoke to light rapping against her cabin door. A little whine and some grumbling alerted her to the culprit. Groot, who was now roughly the size of a Tarran toddler, had grown exceptionally attached to Gamora. He'd taken to creeping down the hall in the wee hours of the morning, leaving his shared room with Rocket, to snuggle up with Gamora. This morning was no different. Peter groaned and rolled over shifting a pillow over his head. The first time Groot had found his way into Gamora's room she and Peter were curled up sleeping together.

"I am Groot?" He'd asked causing Peter to hurl himself out of bed, luckily clothed in a t-shirt and his boxers.

Peter had hastily explained to Groot that he got nightmares sometimes and liked to sleep with Gamora because she made him feel safe and he made Groot promise not to tell because the others would worry about his ability to lead the team. She'd smiled at that. Even though he was trying to protect their secret she knew that it was true. She did make him feel safe as he did her. The tapping at the door grew more rapid drawing Gamora out of her memory.

"Let the little guy in." Came Peter's muffled voice from under the pillow.

Gamora slid out of bed and padded her way over to the door. A quick glance at the clock told her it was only 2:30 in the morning. She unlocked the door and it slid open revealing a groggy and mildly cranky Groot. He didn't like to be kept waiting like any child and perhaps she should stop locking the door, but it was always a necessary precaution with her and Peter's occasional evening romps. Groot whined again reaching upwards asking Gamora to pick him up. No matter what she did she could never tell Groot no. She bent to his level and scooped him up in her arms walking back over to the bed. She placed him down on her bed and moved to get back under the covers.

"I am Groot!" Groot grumbled pushing against Peter for more space next to Gamora.

"Oh, no. No. No. I was here first little guy."

Groot whined and pushed more until Peter groaned shifting to give Groot the room he wanted. Peter was starting to get tired of Groot lying in between himself and Gamora. He was cutting into prime spooning time, however when Groot's little arm came to rest on Gamora's side, his head nuzzled into her ribs and her hand came to rest soothingly on his sometimes splinter causing back Peter found his annoyance melt away. Peter reached forward from his position on his stomach to grasp the fingers on Gamora's free outstretched arm. Her eyes flashed open quickly darting down to Groot before meeting Peter's in warning glare.

"So close...yet so far away." He whispered before shifting slightly closer bringing her knuckles to his lips.

She'd given him the briefest of amused smiles and watched him warily. He moved closer to her then placing his head on her pillow with her careful not to disturb Groot in his movements. His hand drifted to grasp her hip in his firm grasp. Even though it had been weeks since their ill-fated trip to Ego's abode Peter still found himself in need of physical contact with Gamora to keep himself grounded in the midst of nightmares. Gamora, he'd realized, had a similar issue when they'd tried to sleep separately one night. She'd crossed the hall and slipped into his room, which she could only describe as filthy because she'd had a nightmare in which Peter hadn't survived Ego. She pressed her forehead against his and allowed her eyelids to flutter closed. He, in turn, kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose before shutting his eyes and allowing himself to succumb to sleep. It felt like only an hour had passed before Gamora and Peter found themselves being rudely awakened.

"Well doesn't this look cozy?" Rocket said from his position at the foot of the bed, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Your complete lack of propriety will never cease to amaze me," Gamora muttered shifting herself into a seated position bringing a now awake Groot to rest atop her folded legs.

Peter continued sleeping until Rocket roughly kicked the end of the bed. Groaning, he rose into a seated position his legs sprawled out in front of him and his hair sticking up in a few dozen directions.

"What Rocket? What is it that you need right this second?" Peter asked.

"Well, I thought you idiots might like to know we've landed on Xandar. It's high time we restock on supplies, especially with the extra mouths to feed." Rocket turned heading for the door. "Oh, and don't think you're fooling anyone here with this whole nightmare thing we know you two are shacking up...well except maybe Drax and Mantis...they're clueless! Don't worry I'll keep your secret." He winked. That was never a good sign.

"This isn't going to end well." Peter groaned dragging a hand down his tired face.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked pointing accusingly from Gamora to Peter.

"That's right buddy. I've got your girl."

Groot made a grunt in complaint most likely for having been lied to, or perhaps out of jealous because immediately after he pushed his back further into Gamora's midsection and gripped both of her thumbs in his small hands. The remainder of the morning continued like normal. Peter returned to his own room to shower and dress for the day. Groot went in search of Rocket so that Gamora could do the same. Sometime later Gamora emerged from her room to join the rest of the crew. Mantis and Drax were laughing and making fun of Peter. Apparently, while Mantis was passing Peter a list that the crew had compiled their finger brushed up against one another and it was just enough for Mantis to get a read on his romantic feelings for Gamora. Gamora was careful to control her face so as to not display the pleasure she felt by knowing she constantly occupied Peter's thoughts.

"Quill, you ready?" Gamora asked drawing him out of his annoyance.

"More than ready. Let's get out of here."

"I am Groot!" Groot scurried down from his position on Drax's lap to join the pair.

"Oh, no little buddy. You're staying put."

Groot peered up at Peter, his eyes misting in unshed tears with the promise of a tantrum.

"Why can the sapling not accompany you? You have upset him." Drax said taking on a serious tone.

"Fine. Come on. Let's just go." Peter bent and lifted Groot to sit atop his shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on everything here." Rocket said with a wink.

Peter turned to give a pointed look to Kraglin who had been inspecting his arrow during the exchange. Kraglin looked to Rocket then back to Peter with a stern nod and a goofy smile. Peter looked worriedly from Drax and Mantis to Kraglin and Rocket. The four of them were hopeless without Gamora and Peter. Hopefully, they'd come back to a ship that wasn't full of Rocket's bombs and who knows what else. They set off then all three of them much to Peter's chagrin. He'd been hoping for a little one on one time with Gamora and had planned to make this shopping trip into a date.

Since the Battle of Xandar, the planet had been completely repaired and business was booming. Peter took note of all the new shops that had taken up residence on the bustling street they were currently walking down. They'd already made it in and out of nearly four shops as Gamora carefully checked off the list. Peter found himself weighed down with bags slung on both arms. So not only was he carrying Groot but now all the bags. Gamora, he noted with mild annoyance, only carried the list while he followed her blindly. She'd opted for her black, lightly armored, dress today and for Peter, it was absolute torture. He'd been gazing longingly at her long elegant legs, imagining them wrapped around his waist, when Groot began excitedly hopping up and down against his neck undoubtedly causing splinters, drawing his out of his musings.

"I am Groot! I am Groot!" He screeched pointing at a restaurant to Peter's left. Peter turned to see a Terra themed restaurant.

"Dude! Good looking out!" He made to beeline for the restaurant with Groot in tow before he realized Gamora had been walking slightly in front of them and probably wouldn't notice their departure.

"Gam! Gam! Gamora!" Peter called out to her.

"What is it, Peter? We're almost finished this list. We just have to get Rocket's batteries." She responded, her eyes carefully flitting down the list.

"Look!" He used his elbow to gesture toward the restaurant. "We're going." He turned and made his way into the restaurant with Groot cheering from atop his shoulders. Gamora rolled her eyes and followed suite.

Terra Cafe prided itself on having the most authentic Terran cuisine. To Peter's surprise and mild disappointment the restaurant was a fifties themed restaurant. He assumed it could have been worse. It could have been one of those awful Medieval Times restaurants or something of the sort. At least here he could get a milkshake. It had been years since he'd had a milkshake and the opportunity was too good to pass up. Peter dumped the bags in the corner of the booth and lifted Groot from his shoulders. Groot immediately reached out for Gamora.

"I thought we were having a good time?" Peter asked mock offended by Groot's dismissal.

"I am Groot." He said pointing to Gamora. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the tiny smile at Groot's favoritism.

Peter passed Gamora a booster seat that he'd grabbed from another vacant booth and she settled it in the booth beside her. Groot climbed into the booster seat and sat contentedly beside Gamora. All eyes were on them as they sat in the booth, Groot happily dancing to La Bamba which played through the nearby jukebox. Some eyes were trained fearfully on Gamora, still well known for being Thanos's well-trained assassin despite having saved the galaxy twice now.

She kept her eyes on the menu, careful not to meet the eyes of anyone around them so as to not make them more uncomfortable than they already were. The waiter came and took their order. Peter made sure that they each got a signature milkshake to go along with their burgers and fries. Now without menus to hold Gamora's hands were folded together on the table while she coolly gazed out of the window and away from all of the watchful eyes. He made to reach across the table to take her folded hands into his, but as his hands moved to hold hers the waiter interrupted him with the milkshakes.

"They'll get over it. Try the cookies and cream." Peter said pushing Gamora's milkshake against her clasped hands. She smirked at him taking a sip from the straw, the onlookers forgotten.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"I am Groot!"

"I'm glad you like it, buddy. I figured you were a strawberry kind of guy. Gam?"

Gamora rolled her eyes. "It is quite enjoyable Peter." She said taking another sip.

Peter finally took a sip of his own shake, triple chocolate. He moaned obnoxiously causing the onlookers that had previously been focused on Gamora to shift to him with looks of disgust at the lewd sounds coming from Peter. Gamora rolled her eyes and Groot, assuming Peter had something better than him made to reach for his milkshake, his vine-like arms stretching across the table.

"Don't even think about it," Peter said pointing authoritatively at Groot.

While he was preoccupied stopping Groot from snatching up his milkshake, Peter didn't have a chance to react to Gamora commandeering it. His eyes narrowed at her as she took a sip. Her eyebrows lifted appreciatively.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Nope," Peter responded knowing full well where this was going.

Gamora ignored his protest and pushed her cookies and cream milkshake in front of him, keeping his, smirking.

"Sure. Yeah. Cookies and Cream is good too. Whatever. Should've known. Women and chocolate."

Gamora gave him a warning look, eyebrow raised. He held his hands up in surrender and resigned himself to drinking her milkshake. Groot had conveniently gone back to happily slurping away not once fighting for the triple chocolate shake. This Groot/Gamora alliance was going to be rough on Peter.

The trio, having over-indulged in the Terran cuisine, made their way back to the ship with four extra milkshakes for Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Kraglin. Peter was still stuck with all the bags, but at least Gamora carried the milkshakes. The ship looked relatively untouched but knowing the group inside outward appearances mean nothing. Peter let out a sigh of relief, letting the bags slide down his arms. Groot trotted his way over to Rocket, perching himself in the seat next to Rocket.

"Good work Kraglin! I didn't know what we'd be coming back to." Peter said sinking into the captain's seat.

"Why did you not tell us, Quill?" Drax asked from his seated position eyeing the milkshake that had been placed in his hands cautiously. He took a sip and nodded in approval before downing the whole thing.

"Tell you what?" Peter asked only partially paying attention.

"That Gamora was also a dancer." Peter sat upright and turned horrified to look at Gamora whose face was unreadable as she busied herself putting away the supplies.

"I never thought that Gamora would act upon her feelings of love. She was very afraid when she realized that Ego intended to drain you, but I was still certain that a union would never occur." Mantis said thoughtfully.

"I guess it was only a matter of time anyway. Yes, we're together." Peter said still watching Gamora put away their purchases.

"It is an interesting match, an imbecile such as yourself and an assassin." Drax murmured thoughtfully.

"Great. Thanks, Drax."

"It is a good match."

Peter's eyes darted back to Gamora who was smiling faintly having affirmed their relationship. She walked over to him then resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Because they're both imbeciles." Rocket said matter-of-factly causing Drax to burst out in booming laughter. Mantis and Kraglin joined in on the laughter leaving Peter and Gamora to simply roll their eyes.

It had been a long day and they were charted to head to Knowhere to broker a deal with The Collector. Peter had slipped away to try to sneak in a nap before flying the ship, but per usual he was unable to fall into a peaceful sleep even for just an hour without Gamora. He felt his tiredness as he flew across the galaxy, Beast of Burden by the Rolling Stones playing through the earbuds of his Zune. He felt slender fingers pull the buds out of his ears before a slender green arm slinked its way across his chest from behind.

"Is this the part where you use one of the million ways you know how to maim on me?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" She smiled at him knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Well, at least I can promise you this. I'll never be your beast of burden. 'Cause you're a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, girl." He sang the end of his declaration to her, the lyrics still playing loud enough to hear through the earbuds now resting on the console.

Gamora rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at him, climbing into his lap, letting her legs dangle off of the side of his seat by his knees. She would join him as he piloted the seat to Knowhere. Gamora snuggled herself in further to Peter's side. He snaked his arms around her crushing her to him in a slow kiss. It was true he'd never be her beast of burden. He'd never the one to screw this up. Turns out that after the string of girls he'd been with she'd been what he was always searching for. His equal...though she was without a doubt way smarter than he was.

 **THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY WILL RETURN.**

 ***** _ **Hey guys! Let me know what you think. I love the idea of what a day in the life of Starmora would be like so I wrote this fun fic! I can't get enough Starmora...and baby Groot!***_


End file.
